A day they would never forget
by Halos held up by horns
Summary: Have you ever wondered how close Jack and Schuyler actually were? What would happen if one of them no longer lived. Would the other survive?  COMPLETE


Jack POV

Another week, another committee meeting, another 168 hours of listening to Mimi droning on and on about the bonding. Can't she tell that I want to be left alone?

It had been a week since my meeting with Schuyler.

Schuyler.

Even thinking about her hurt; why did she leave me? For that god-forsaken conduit of hers. Did her love for me pale in comparison to their relationship? Whoever said time heals all wounds was a bucket load of crap. I didn't feel any better today than when she left.

I've never felt so alone. Walking the halls of Duchesne, seeing them stare at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. It sickens me. I've contemplated so many different ways of murdering the bastard. Hit-and-run, poisoning his coffee at starbucks or just outright stabbing him.

Now that's a nice thought.

They don't call me Abbadon for nothing.

But I would never do it, not if it causes her pain. The same pain I felt when I lost her. Even if she would not allow herself to love me, I will still love her. The mere thought of causing her pain… it would haunt me every time I close my eyes.

The sight of her glowing blue eyes, eyes that used to hold such a spark that sent shivers down my spine.

-stab-

I was pulled out of my musing by Mimi. She had used her elbow to nudge me from my daydreaming.

"Listen to Micheal will you. You could miss something important, like the announcement of our brought forward **bonding**," she hissed.

I looked up at her, but it was like I couldn't see her, not for who she was at least. For the last week it has been like this. I felt empty, but now, something was wrong…

I felt so tired, so very very tired.

I closed my eyes, and let the darkness embrace me.

Mimi POV

Hmph. What's wrong that brother of mine? All week he has been acting like such an ass. It was as if he was mourning. Mourning his relationship with that bitch of a half-blood. No matter, he's mine now. She has finally come to her senses and realized what's best for him.

Me.

But honestly, that i-want-to-be-left-alone-to-sulk phase has got to stop. We're supposed to be bonded in a week. A WEEK! And yet he wouldn't even pull his head out of his ass and face his destiny. He knew all along that it would come to an end, why is he acting this way?

I knew I was jealous. I admit it. That little half blood had managed to make Abbadon love her, just like Gabrielle had. Yet, there was something different. She was no archangel, she was nothing. She wasn't even a full blue blood. How had she managed to drive such a wedge between me and Jack? I've never felt so threatened before, not even with Gabrielle.

Looking over, I saw my twin with a half –tortured look on his face; yet, he still had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, he looked constipated, but still managed to look god like. What was this world coming to?

I elbowed him, with a bit more force that I would care to admit, anything to snap him out of his musing .

"Listen to Micheal will you. You could miss something important, like the announcement of our brought forward **bonding**," I snapped.

Today's committee meeting was to address what happened at Corcovado, and the announcement of our bonding. Couldn't he at least pretend to be excited?

I let out a deep sign as I felt his head droop down. I really didn't have the time to deal with him right now. Sitting up straight, I scanned the room. So many conclave members were lost in the last battle. The second great war has begun.

Sky POV

Omph!

I let out a gasp as I was slammed into a wall. It was so unexpected that it knocked the breath out of me. Looking up, I saw the red pupils and silver eyes of our enemy. **Silver blood.**

Suddenly, I was overcome with rage. It was because of them that I lost Cordelia. It was because of them that I had lost Lawrence. It was because of them that I lost the two people who ever really felt like parental figures.

I mustered all my strength and slammed against it, knocking it back several feet. From a distance, I recognized the red hair and lanky frame of my friend, Bliss.

Bliss? Bliss was silver blood?

She took advantage of my shock and lunged at me, knocking me off my feet once more.

How could she do this to me? I trusted her. She was my friend.

With a roundhouse kick, I match her punch for punch, kick for kick. I was tiring, but Bliss didn't seem to be letting up.

_-JACK! OLIVER! HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M BEING ATTACKED-_

I tried to send them a message through the glom, but I din't seem to be getting any response. Was this really the end?

I felt her fangs puncture my neck, and I couldn't help but cry.

Jack. I couldn't leave this world with Jack thinking I didn't love him.

I sobbed, I tried to fight her, but I couldn't. She was too powerful and I could feel the life being sucked out of me. I could feel the darkness start to suck me into its deep abyss.

_Jack_

Oliver POV

_Oliver! Help Me_

A haunting voice woke me from my sleep. The pain that resonated so deep in that voice scared me. But that voice…

SCHUYLER!

I leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. I couldn't care less about how presentable I looked at the moment. I had to make sure she was safe. I looked at my cell phone. 10.57pm read the digital display.

She should be at the committee meeting right? Looking around at my surroundings, the Repository wasn't far from here. About 20 minutes away by foot.

I broke into a sprint, Schuyler better be alright. I can't lose her. Not so soon after she finally became mine.

I barely ran for more than a minute before I heard sobbing, in a pitch that was so distinctively Schuyler. Looking to my left, I saw Schuyler with someone hovering above her. Blood was pooled around her. Blood that glinted blue.

_NO!NO!NO!PLEASE NO! _

"SCHUYLER!" I shoued asI ran as fast as I could towards them. But just when I was about to reach her, I stopped. Bliss was standing above her. What was bliss doing here, unless…

"well well well, look what the cat dragged in," Bliss mocked with a sneer. "Are you supposed to be her knight in shining armour? I admit, I'm a bit disappointed, I expected Abbadon to come to her rescue…" she trailed off.

"How could you bliss? She was your friend, I was your friend, we trusted you!" I spat in her face.

"Bliss? Who is Bliss? Oh, it's too late for your friend though. Time of death," she proclaimed dramatically as she looked at her watch, "well what do you know, 11 exactly."

She walked right by me as I stared in shock. "I have no use for you, goodbye." I heard the distinct –click clack- of her heels as she walked away, but I couldn't care less.

I walked toward Schuyler, collapsing beside her. She looked so broken, and her face was stuck in an expression so heartbreaking. I cried, I admit. I bawled for the loss of the one constant in my life. How could she be so viciously ripped from my life? I didn't know how long I was there, hugging her stiff body as I wept. But, I controlled my emotions. I was her conduit first and foremost, and I need to get her to the Repository.

I lifted her up into my arms. She felt so light now that all her blood had been drained. **Full consumption.** I never thought that it would ever happen to her though.

I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was so precious.

Charles POV

"…to wrap up this meeting on a lighter note, I'd like to announce that Azreal and Abbad…" I was cut off the announcement of the impending bonding by the opening of chamber doors.

I was the Van Alen's conduit, with the Van Alen girl in his arms.

"What happened to her? Did she have another fainting spell?" I inquired, I really didn't want any more issues to deal with.

Just as I said those words,the conduit broke down. I have never seen anyone crumble so hard as him.

"She's gone. Full consumption, by a silver blood…" the conduit said.

Murmurs went through the crowd, gasps of shock and exclamations could be heard. I was stunned, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"It was Bliss Llewellyn sir, she's the silver blood."

I could hear screams of anger through the crowd, but I was anxious for Abbadon, he was so close to the girl. He would take it especially hard.

"Abbadon," I murmured, looking up to search for him in the crowd.

His head was down and he was deathly still.

"Abbadon." I spoke, louder so that the crowd would shut up, but he still didn't look up.

"He's been like that for about an hour since eleven, father, I don't think he cares for the girl that much anymore." His twin, Mimi replied instead. Mimi didn't seem too disgruntled by the happenings. She was death, after all.

I walked down from my stand and went up to my son.

"Jack," I shook him.

He didn't respond.

"Jack, look at me," I shook him harder, but he didn't look up. Instead, he just dropped to the floor, with no signs of life.

Normal POV

September 11th , 2011 was a day America would never forget. For the average citizen of New York City, it was the 10 year mark of the deadly bombings. But for the ones who were in the know. Those, whose blood ran blue, it was the day they lost the last chance of salvation they had.

Mimi Force was never one to look anything but glamorous. Yet, at the funeral of that Schuyler Van Alen, one would note that she look lost. It was the first time that people had seen her without her carefully built up mask.

The crowd went silent as the revered blond vampire stepped up to the casket.

"Even from beyond the grave, you couldn't let me win, could you? How ironical. I am death, and yet am powerless in comparison to you," Mimi's words held all the bitterness and contempt she could muster. Looking down at the girl she considered her enemy, she smiled unconsciously at how innocent the girl looked.

She was broken out of musing by the clearing of a throat .Looking to her side, she saw the Hazard Perry boy. _Oliver was it?_ She wondered to herself.

"I can't believe she's gone. She looks like she's sleeping," Oliver spoke. He couldn't believe that he was trying to hold a conversation with _Mimi_ of all people, at his best friend's funeral. It seemed like a mockery to her death. But something in him noticed something off with the blond.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

"She looks just like Jack right now."

_Jack_. The name seemed so foreign, yet so familiar to the conduit. Oliver looked around and noticed that he didn't see Abbadon anywhere.

"Where is that god forsaken brother of yours anyway? You would think he would have made time for Sky's funeral…" Oliver didn't need to explain why. The two teens both knew the relationship between Jack and Sky ran deep.

A broken laugh from his side broke out.

"You mean you didn't know?" Mimi gasped. A crystalline tear rolling down her face.

Oliver was shocked at the open display of grief that suddenly overwhelmed Mimi's face.

"At eleven that night," Mimi broke off with a laugh, "Abbadon's soul shut down. Just like Gabrielle's…"

A gasp broke off her sentence.

"At eleven you say? Wow. I would never had guessed that their souls were that close." Oliver said, not sure what to believe any more.

Frowning, Mimi asked, "What do you mean by that?"

A wry laugh broke out from Oliver.

"The time of Schuyler's death was at eleven as well."

The Pistis Sophia had prophesized that one of Gabrielle's daughters would be their salvation, the other their death. But nobody had expected that the defeat of salvation would have brought down one of Lucifer's greatest former lieutenant.

In the hospital room next to Allegra, another blond haired patient lay in a coma. The same coma that gripped Allegra so many years ago.

A coma that he would never wake up from.


End file.
